For Want of Black Feathers
by Matthais Unidostres
Summary: During an epic battle with Exodia, Black Winged Dragon had to sacrifice himself. But is he really gone for good? Perhaps a duelist from the past can aid him...
1. Chapter 1:The Wrath of the Forbbiden One

**For Want of Black Feathers**

**Chapter 1: The Wrath of the Forbidden One**

The six Signer Dragons of the great Crimson Dragon were in a very perilous situation. The current circumstances were very unfortunate, and the odd were in the favor of their certain destruction. Behind them was their "home base", so to speak. A huge ziggurat-like temple, with beautiful terraces with green plants growing. It rivaled the fabled Hanging Gardens of Babylon. This temple was the Temple of the Crimson Dragon.

As the six dragons hovered near the outside of their base, a massive being of ultimate power took huge, heavy steps toward them.

"Well, I guess we're dead," Black Winged Dragon remarked, his black mane of loose feathers flowing down the back of his neck.

Red Dragon Archfiend snarled in rage at this statement and pulled hard on the dragon's feathery tail.

"Ow!" Black Winged exclaimed as Archfiend actually managed to pull off one of his black feathers.

"You fool!" the red dragon said, "Never say die! Never give up! Surely we can win this battle!"

Ancient Fairy Dragon stretched out her golden, mayfly wings and said, "Yes indeed. The Crimson Devil fell to us, the Earthbound Immortals fell to us, the Machine Emperors fell to us, and so shall this monstrosity!"

Life Stream Dragon nervously clutched the spear on his arm, "Er, it would be wise to not be overly optimistic."

Black Rose Dragon tucked her wings in and shuddered, clearly afraid, and said, "He is right. This is no ordinary creature we are up against. This is a being of unlimited power!"

Stardust Dragon hovered up in front, creating a cooling breeze in the heat of high noon with his every wing-beat. "Yes indeed, Black Rose, this being had powers that boggle the imagination. These powers were so great that this being had to be magically sealed and split into five parts. It has only been released five times during the entire history of this world, and this is number six."

"Hmm, sixth time, six dragons, I wonder if that means anything?" Life Stream commented.

"It means this," Stardust said, "If this be our final hours, then let us live them with honor."

The six dragons looked up into the face of doom. Encrusted with gold, built up like the mask of an Egyptian Pharaoh within his golden tomb. With his magic chain, undone and broken, dragging from his arms and legs, Exodia the Forbidden One grew closer to them.

Ancient Fairy Dragon shed tears, "Why? Why must it end like this? The great one before us is not evil. What spurred him to seek our demise?"

"'Why' doesn't matter now," Archfiend said, "What matters is '_how'_, as in 'how are we gonna to defeat the Forbidden One?"

"It's only weakness is it's five pieces, but now that they're together, he is invincible," Life Stream said.

"Unless..." Stardust said.

"Yes?" Black Rose said eagerly.

"I might be able to banish him with my Stardust Cancel," Stardust concluded.

"No!" Fairy shouted in pure horror, and she reached out and clutched Stardust's forearm tightly, as if she would never let go, "That move causes you to vanish for a time, the stronger the monster-."

"The longer the time, I know," Stardust said.

"But Exodia has infinite strength!" Black Winged gasped, "That means-."

"I may never return," Stardust said calmly, "But you all will survive."

"No! You will not use that move!" Life Stream shouted.

"We've already lost Black Winged and Ancient Fairy for too long!" Rose said, "We cannot let you leave us for good!"

Archfiend snarled and said, "I won't let anyone else fight my battles for me! You will not do this, Stardust! That's my final word on it!"

"Besides, it may not even work! This is _Exodia _we're talking about here!" Black Winged said.

"But what other choice is there?" Stardust said.

"There is one other way," Black Winged said, "We combine our powers."

"What do you mean?" Rose asked.

"I can use my Damage Drain ability to absorb an attack from Exodia. Then, I'll weaken him by his own strength."

"But Exodia has infinite power!" Fairy said.

"And infinity minus infinity is zero," Black Winged said with a sly smirk.

"You fool! Do you really believe you can absorb an attack from Exodia? You'll be obliterated!" Archfiend challenged.

"That's why it has to be timed perfectly," Black Winged said, "When the attack hits me, I'll throw myself at Exodia and use my Damage Drain on him. I'm sure I can survive long enough to do that Then, _At that exact moment_, Stardust needs to banish _both_ of us with his Stardust Cancel."

"_WHAT!_"

"Black Winged! You cannot sacrifice yourself like this!" Stardust argued.

"_You_ were willing to sacrifice yourself," Black Winged replied.

"Yes, but now, _I'd_ be the one to..." Stardust's voice trailed off.

"I know I'm making you do something terrible, but hey! I deserve it!" Black Winged said cockily.

"What are you talking about?" Black Rose said in shock.

Black Winged Dragon's mood suddenly took a nosedive. He hung his head and wings down low. His very feathers seemed to droop with shame. "It's because of me Exodia is attacking us," he said miserably.

"_What?_" Archfiend snarled.

Black Wing sighed and said, "It happened during the time I was separated from you guys for all that time. I was a wanderer in the Duel Spirit Realms. I soon found myself in the realm occupied by the Sacred Beasts and Exodia..."

* * *

_ I slowly flew into a huge cavern. It got wider and taller as I went in. Before long, I had arrived at the door, and I immediately knew what was behind it._

_ I then saw a smaller being standing in front of the huge door, guarding it apparently. He bore a strong resemblance to the Forbidden One that lay sealed behind the door. He was a muscular humanoid with wide, brown shoulder pads, and a mask very similar to the face of Exodia._

_ "Halt! Who goes there?"_

_ "Black Winged Dragon, of the Crimson Dragon!"I replied confidently._

_ The being was clearly not impressed. "Hmmph! The Crimson Dragon?He's nothing!"_

_ "What? Who do you think you are!"_

_ "A mightier being than you! I am Exodius, the Ultimate Forbidden Lord! Servant to the mighty Exodia the Forbidden One!"_

_ "You still have no right to insult the Crimson Dragon!"_

_ "Or maybe you're the one who feels insulted? Besides, I have the infinite power of my master on my side. Can your Crimson Dragon boast of infinite power?"_

_ "He sure can! Exodia is just as powerful the Crimson Dragon! If they were to fight, they would probably both end up destroyed. But as for you, my friends and I could take you down anytime with ease!"_

_ "What?"_

_ "I'm well aware of your powers, Exodios-"_

_ "It's pronounced Exod__**ius**__!"_

_ "Exodia invests his power in you by the thousands, but not even you can harness his infinite power, therefore, the servants of the Crimson Dragon could easily destroy you!"_

_ "Why, you insignificant little..."_

_ "In fact, I bet I could take you down on my own!"_

_ "YOU LITTLE..."_

_ "You're just lucky I'm busy trying to find my way back to the others. But remember this: when all of the dragons get back together again, feel free to challenge us! Adios, Exodios!"_

_ "IT'S EXODIUS!" he shouted, but then he took a deep breath, and laughed hysterically._

_ "What's so funny?"_

_ Exodius stopped laughing and said, "Was that a serious challenge?"_

_ "Certainly!"_

_ "Then fine, I accept! When all six of you are together, I will meet you in battle."_

_ "Hmmph!That shows how much you know, there are only five signer dragons!"_

_ "You may believe whatever you want to believe. You can believe that along with believing that you can defeat me. Now, begone, until we meet again!"_

_ I then turned around, and, without looking back, left the cave.

* * *

_

"Over those 10,000 years, I forgot all about that challenge. It looks like _he _didn't," Black Winged said. Suddenly, he became filled with rage and shouted, "And what makes it worse is that jerk Exodios he cheated! I challenged _him_, not Exodia!"

"MY NAME IS _EXODIUS_ YOU FOOL!"

The six dragons looked out over to Exodia.

"Look! On his right shoulder!" Life Stream shouted and pointed.

It was Exodius.

"Stinking deceiving cheater!" Black Winged shouted, "I challenged _you_ and _you alone_!"

"You're wrong, _little dragon_!" Exodius shouted back, "Here is what you said, word for word: _'when all of the dragons get back together again, feel free to challenge us!' _You didn't specify who you were challenging, so the challenge fell upon all who were within the sound of your voice: me _and_ my master!"

"Wha-?" Black Winged gasped.

"Yes! Watch and listen!" Exodius raised his arms up to sky and shouted, "Oh three Mighty Egyptian Beasts! Oh three Sacred Beasts! Oh Crimson Dragon whose servant has boasted so greatly! If I have not rightfully met the terms for his challenge, _strike me down_!"

Clouds gathered in the sky. Darkness shrouded the entire area. Thunder and lightning crashed within the sky. Shadowy images of mighty creatures flashed within the clouds, shrouded in darkness. Their roars echoed throughout the sky.

Exodius laughed and said, "Hahahaha! See, the great powers support my claim! And now, I shall make you pay for desecrating the name of the Forbidden One with your words, Black Winged dragon! Perhaps I may even spare your allies after I destroy you! Exodia, my master, go forth, quickly before you period of release fades, and you are split into five pieces and sealed away again!"

Exodia took more huge, lumbering toward the six dragons, his chains dragging across the ground.

Black Winged Dragon felt lower than he even thought was possible for him. "He's right," he said. Then, he held his head up high and said, "Now I know what I've gotta do to set things right!"

"No, Black Winged! Don't do it!" Rose shouted, "The Crimson Dragon will-."

"Nod in agreement as I die!" Black Winged said, "I did not defend his honor against Exodio-, er, _Exodius._ I disgraced the Crimson Dragon with my arrogance, _and _my big stupid beak!"

Archfiend swallowed hard. He had been using that name on Black Winged for quite some time now.

"The Crimson Dragon won't save us, he wants me to pay for what I did."

"Black Winged!" Stardust said.

"What's worse is that I got you into this challenge without any thoughts for you! If Exodia harms any of you, that blood will be on _my _hands, and I can't let that happen!"

"There is _always_ another way!" Ancient Fairy insisted.

"Not this time," Black Winged said flatly, "I' m going for it, _now._"

"No!" Stardust shouted.

"Stardust, if you don't do your move, this will all be in vain, and then we'll _all_ be dead, so you better get in position, cause I'm going!"

"Don't do it!" Archfiend shouted.

Black Winged Dragon looked around at his five friends. "Goodbye guys," he said, and then he flew over to Black Rose Dragon. "I'm so sorry," he said softly to her, and then she whispered something to her so that the others couldn't hear, and then took off at full speed toward Exodia. Black Rose just hovered there, apparently paralyzed with shock and intense emotion.

_"Go ahead, punk! Make my day!"_ was what Black Winged wanted to shout, but he didn't.

_"I'm gonna go out with honor! Cocky Black Winged Dragon is gonna have to wait until the afterlife, if I'm even worthy enough for that," _he thought.

Exodius gazed in awe at Black Winged Dragon surged toward him. The feathered dragon let out a mighty battle-cry caw as he shot forward, the wind whistling through his feathers.

_"He is indeed a great warrior," _Exodius thought, _"He flies towards his death, and yet he does it boldly and with honor...I have not wasted my master's time with his obliteration."_

"Exodia!" Exodius roared, "OBLITERATE!"

Exodia built up a mighty energy ball within his hands. It glew with a light that rivaled the sun in magnitude.

"GO!" Archfiend roared at Stardust.

"Let me go, Fairy, quickly!" Stardust shouted.

Ancient Fairy Dragon quickly let go of Stardust's forearm, and the shinning, stellar dragon zoomed off and around to Exodia's back.

Exodia released the blast from his hands, and the mighty beam of infinite power shot right at Black Winged Dragon.

Black Winged extended his wings as the beam crashed into his chest. He let out a huge cry as pure pain moved through his body. Black Winged was used to taking the pain for his masters and allies, but this was different. Black Winged cried out in pain, blood leaking out of his eyes and nose. Normally, he wouldn't receive any actual injuries thanks to his powers, but it seemed that Exodia's might was slowly shattering his magic.

"I must not fail!" he shouted, "I can't let my friends die!"

He thought of each one of his comrades, focusing on the battles and challenges they fought together, and the good times they had together. When he arrived at memories of Black Rose Dragon, he suddenly found brand new strength.

He roared mightily as all of his feathers became a burning black and white. His feathers actually burst into black flames. His hair-like feathers on his head caught fire as well.

"What?" Exodius gasped.

Black Winged Dragon soared like a burning black comet, and crashed right into Exodia's chest.

"DAMAGE DRAIN!" Black Winged shouted.

Exodia groaned as he was enveloped in the black fire.

"What's going on? Exodia is invincible!" Exodius shouted.

From where Black Winged collided with his chest, arcs of black electricity connected to Exodia's Left Arm, Right Arm, Left Leg, Right Leg, and Head. These arcs connected, and twisted together, and formed a huge infinity symbol.

Exodius suddenly felt a presence behind him. He turned around fast to see Stardust Dragon extending his wings over Exodia's shoulders.

"STARDUST CANCEL!" the dragon roared as he wrapped his wings around Exodia.

Weakened by a black, fiery reflection of his infinite power, Exodia began to crack and explode and fade away. With a final flash of white light, Stardust Dragon, Exodia, and the burning body of Black Winged Dragon, all disappeared.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Exodius exclaimed as he fell down and hit the ground with massive force.

_CRAAASH!_

When the dust settled, Exodius found himself lying in a small crater. Exodius got up slowly and looked up, straight into the face of Red Dragon Archfiend.

Exodius didn't have time to think as Archfiend sent him sky high with a flaming punch.

Life Stream zoomed in and caught Exodius in mid air with his spear, and dragged him through the sky and threw him.

Ancient Fairy Dragon was waiting for him, floating on air daintily, and slapped him back with her tail.

Black Rose, with a wild lust for vengeance glowing in her eyes, caught Exodius in her thorny tail, and dragged him painfully across the rough ground, and released him.

When he finally slid to a halt, Exodius struggled to his feet. "M-m-m-m-master..." he moaned out. He closed his eyes, and called upon the might of Exodia. He felt his muscles pump up to epic proportions as a fraction of the power of the Forbidden One was invested within him.

His strength regained, Exodius stood tall and confident... until Stardust reappeared over him.

Exodius was now surrounded by the five dragons. His confidence gone, the Ultimate Forbidden Lord shouted, "Wait! This is not my fault! Your friend's blood is on his own hands!"

Stardust pointed accusingly at Exodius and said, "Black Winged may have challenged you, but you did not have to accept his challenge. Also, the Crimson Dragon and his servants stand only for good, and never evil, and yet you attempt to use your power to destroy such a force of good just to prove your own superiority! Does that sound honorable to you?"

Exodius' eyes widened with fear as the five dragons closed in on him.

"In the words of the dragon who sacrifice everything just to keep defend us: _ADIOS, EXODIOS!_" Stardust shouted.

Exodius just stood in silent terror as all five dragon released their powerful breaths at him. When the explosion settled down, Exodius was gone, for good.

The dragons kept silent for a moment, and then Life Stream said with a quiet voice, "Let us return to our temple."

The five remaining dragon, too inwardly worn out to fly, walked across the ground toward the Temple of the Crimson Dragon. Black Rose Dragon was on the verge of tears.

As Red Dragon Archfiend looked around at the other dragons, he felt something burning within his hand. He opened his fist and gasped when he saw it. He still had the feather he had pulled form Black Winged Dragon's tail. Archfiend closed his eyes as he clutched the feather. It felt so long ago... but it had barely been half an hour... but so much had been lost...

Archfiend approached Black Rose and handed her the feather. Her eyes grew wide as she held the feather close. "T-t-thank you..." she managed to say, and then was silent.

As the dragons entered the temple, a black cloaked fiend with a skull-topped cane and a black top-hat came out of the shadows. It's lower body had no legs. It was like that of a spirit or a ghost. It's arms and head was that of a gruesome goblin.

Crimson Mefist snickered wickedly and said, "I can sense that the quick spell I laid met it's target. My revenge on Black Winged Dragon will soon be complete. He is now in a place far worse than the Graveyard! So, I shall now return _there_ and see firsthand what _the King_ looks like when he is pleased."

And with that, Crimson Mefist vanished in an eerie purple glow.

* * *

This may be my greatest story yet. This has to be the longest chapter I ever wrote! PLEASE REVIEW! I am _really_ proud of this, and it will get better next chapter. Tune in later!


	2. Chapter 2: A World Without Light

**For Want of Black Feathers**

I probably should have explained this earlier, but the battle against Red Nova was 10,000 years ago, and Black Winged Dragon was there. The battle against the Earthbound Immortals was 5,000 years ago, and Life Stream Dragon was there instead. During those 5,000 years when Black Winged was missing, he in all likelihood had no knowledge or connection to the Crimson Dragon, because if he did, why didn't he fight the Earthbound Immortals with his allies? So, he couldn't have known about there being six dragons in all. However, Exodia is all powerful and probably an equal to the Crimson Dragon, therefore, he must have been aware of all six dragons and would have told Exodius, his faithful servant.

**Chapter 2: A World Without Light**

_ A massive red creature stood over a small nest of three black eggs. The fiery being, with many crimson snakes hissing and slithering out of its body, glared wickedly at the nest. Red Nova, the Crimson Devil, raised his hands up high and said, __**"With this fiery blast, I take down a future servant of my mortal enemy, the Crimson Dragon, so that I may be able to triumph over him and his servants during the battle that my familiar had foreseen for me through his visions of the future. Black Winged Dragon, begone!"**_

_ Red Nova sent a huge ball of fire at the nest. After the huge explosion, all that was left was a patch of burnt ground. He laughed in triumph as he turned to leave. __**"Destroying those eggs was nearly as easy as taking down their parents. They were **_so_** pathetic..."**_

_ As the Crimson Devil strode away, a member of the Blackwing clan stuck his head out of a bunch of bushes. It was Sirocco the Dawn. In his arms he held a fourth black dragon's egg. Through a mysterious dream involving a dragon of crimson fire, Sirocco was led to this nest of eggs, and saved one from the clutches of the Crimson Devil.  
_

_ "Black Winged Dragon?" Sirocco asked, puzzled, "Crimson Dragon? What was that hideous beast talking about? The Blackwing clan is a clan of winged-beasts. Never has a dragon or any other type been within this clan. Hmm, well, if the dragon in this egg will hatch to be a Blackwing, then with the Blackwing clan he will stay. Perhaps he will become the leader we had been waiting so long for..."

* * *

_

Black Winged Dragon's beak twisted into a pleasant smile. How much did he enjoy growing up within the Blackwing clan. Being raised under their care, being trained by them, battling enemies, growing bigger and stronger, discovering his Damage Drain technique, and best of all, finally becoming the great leader of the entire Blackwing clan.

Black Winged Dragon's smile grew. But even that was topped by the glorious day when he was called by the great Crimson Dragon. Being in-dwelled by the Crimson Dragon's power; befriending the other four dragons; meeting Life Stream, the sixth dragon...

Reality suddenly crashed into Black Winged like an asteroid as he suddenly remembered his battle against Exodia.

His eyes snapped open as he jumped up into a hover. He gasped as he pulled his bleached wings in. All of his feathers were white an pale. He felt completely drained of all strength. His Damage Drain ability was supposed to restore his power after it was used. However, Black Winged Dragon's strength was all gone, it didn't feel as if it would be coming back anytime soon.

Black Winged lifted his eyes and looked around. It was a terrible, ghastly sight. He was in a dark place. There was no warm light. The only source of light was an eerie purple glow that hovered above the cold, hard, stony ground.

"Where am I?" Black Winged said, "I haven't been sent... _there_... have I?"

All of a sudden, there was the sound of desperate moaning all around him. Black Winged Dragon's eyes grew wide as figures began to rise out of the ground all around him. They were ghost like, with human forms. Their eyes were dark and empty, and their mouths all hung open as they stumbled forward, moaning.

"Back off!" Black Winged shouted, swinging his tail at them. A bunch of them were knocked back, but many more rose up to take their place.

"Lost souls?" he said, then he gasped, "This must be... the Netherworld!"

_**"Yes indeed."**_

Black Winged dragon gasped at the voice and looked around. He saw nothing.

_**"Hee-hee-hee! This is a Signer's Dragon?"**_

_** "Hoo-hoo! He's even more pathetic than- ooh-ooh- Ancient Fairy Dragon! Hoo-hoo-ooh-ahh-ahh!"**_

_** "Alright, alright! Now, spirits! Stand down! Leave him to us!"**_

The souls quickly sank into the ground in silence.

Then, out of the blackness, came seven huge behemoths straight out of the most terrible nightmare.

"Earthbound Immortals..." Black Winged gasped.

Uru the Spider glared at the dragon with his red eyes and said, _**"I find it hard to believe that a whelp like you actually helped defeat Red Nova!"**_

Ccarayhua the Lizard cackled wickedly, his green eyes blazing, and said, _**"Hee-hee-hee! You're forgetting that he had the other four dragons, the Crimson Dragon, and the legendary Signer to fight that battle **_for_** him!"**_

Aslla Piscu the Hummingbird pointed at Black Winged with his long orange beak and said, _**"Humph! What a pathetic excuse for a winged-beast!"**_

Wiraqocha Rasca the Condor pushed Hummingbird down with his purple wing and and said, _**"Shut-up you fool! He's a dragon, not a winged-beast! Speaking of pathetic excuses of a winged-beast, you're one compared to me!"**_

"Excuse me! But you all have a lot of nerve! Why don't you give me my power back and see how easily I take you down, one by one!" Black Winged shouted. _"And that's no lie! If I could use my Damage Drain, I'm sure I could defeat them. If only I wasn't in this weakened state..." _he thought.

Cusillu the Monkey hooted and hollered, saying, _**"Hoo-hoo-hoo! Aw, the poor little dragon lost all of his power! Ooh-ooh-aah-aah! What a shame! Did you nibble off more than you could swallow with that puny beak of yours?"**_

Ccapac Apu the Giant shook his head and said, _**"Go easy on the whelp! Admit it, he's been drained of his power, he's outnumbered, and he's on enemy territory."**_

Chacu Challhua the Killer Whale nodded and said, _**"Yes, the pathetic dragon we see before us is only a shadow of his former self. However, I must admit the Life Stream was a great replacement for this weakest link!"**_

_** "Nevertheless!" **_Rasca said, _**"He is the perfect offering for our Dark Master!"**_

Uru sent a dark web out that ensnared Black Winged. He moaned as the webs tightly pressed into his weary body.

* * *

The Earthbound Immortals laughed as Uru dragged the dragon deeper into the heart of the Netherworld.

Black Winged was thrown down onto the ground. He strained his neck to look up and gasped. Standing before him was a huge mass of dark slime with glowing red eyes. He recognized the creature Immediately.

"The King of the Netherworld?" Black Winged gasped, "But, you were killed by Majestic Star Dragon!"

The macerated king rose up a bit and looked at Black Winged Dragon.

_**"Who says that I am dead? They know nothing at all! I am immortal! I cannot be vanquished! However, the attack has sent me into this terribly weakened state. I am growing weaker by the day now that no more new souls are being brought to the Netherworld. However...when I absorb you, I will gain a new body modeled after yours, and your soul will be used as a power source to revive my powers! I shall steal the powers of the Crimson Dragon within you, and use those powers to return to the human world with my Earthbound Immortals and conquer it myself! But before I do, I think you should meet my loyal servant!"**_

Near the slimy mass appeared a fiendish figure.

"You!" Black Winged shouted in rage.

It was Crimson Mefist. The fiend laughed and tossed his skull topped cane up and caught it. "Finally! I will obtain my revenge against you, Black Winged Dragon! Oh, my great King of the Netherworld, may I torment him a little bit?"

_**"Yes you may, oh loyal servant, whose purpose of existence was to bring human souls to me during my period of dormancy."**_

Crimson Mefist laughed and flew toward the web ensnared dragon. He formed a ball of red energy in his hands and prepared to fire it.

"You coward! Why don't you release me and fight me like you have at least _some_ courage!" Black Winged exclaimed.

Crimson Mefist sneered and said, "Thanks to my plan, you've been drained of your powers. There all at zero right now, so untying you wouldn't make any difference. But then again, why not? You're a weakling anyway!"

Uru shook and banished the webs.

"Now, prepare yourself for some major pain before you are absorbed by the great King of the Netherworld!" Crimson Mefist shouted.

Crimson Mefist then launched the attack. Black Winged only barely dodged the blast.

"I'm so weak..." Black Winged moaned. Every muscle in his body ached.

"Hahaha! Now take this!" Crimson Mefist shouted, and he threw another attack...

_"Mistral the Silver Shield! Defend!"_

Out of nowhere, an owl-like Blackwing Monster with a silver mask and armor flew out in front of Black Winged and blocked the attack.

"WHAT?" Crimson Mefist shouted.

_"Black Thunder!"_

Black electricity shot out of Mistral's body and randomly hit the area at large. The Earthbound Immortals shrieked and shouted as thunder stung their bodies. Crimson Mefist and the King of the Netherworld frantically shouted out orders. This went on for at least ten minutes. When the lightning stopped and the smoke cleared, Black Winged Dragon was gone.

_**"NOOO! Earthbound Immortals! Bring him back to me, IMMEDIATELY!" **_the King of the Netherworld roared.

* * *

In a forgotten corner of the Netherworld, in a sunken down cave-like area, lay Black Winged Dragon. He looked up at three Blackwing monsters, Sirocco the Dawn, Bora the Spear, and Armor Master.

"Deja-Vu, I've saved you again, my master," Sirocco said.

"You guys... but... how did you... how can you... but this is..." Black Winged stammered.

"Are you curious to how they got here?"

Black Winged gasped as a man with spiky brown hair, a green jacket, and a duel disk approached him.

"MASTER PEARSON!" Black Winged Dragon shouted.


	3. Chapter 3: Fleeing From the Darkness

**For Want of Black Feathers**

One thing you must remember is that Black Winged Dragon is still in an extremely weak and feeble state at this point. Also, I'm using a lot of poetic license with the monster effects, so don't flame me!

**Chapter 3: Fleeing From the Darkness**

_Pearson moaned as he got his feet. He gasped as he became aware of his surroundings. He was surrounded by darkness as far as the eye could see._

_ "What happened?" he said aloud, "Where am I? All I remember is loosing that duel against Bolten. . . but that monster. . .Crimson Mefist. . ."_

_ "Is very pleased indeed!"_

_ Pearson's eyes widened as the aforementioned monster appeared before him._

_ "Wha-?" Pearson gasped, "How are you-?"_

_ "I am no ordinary duel monster! I possess the power to bring souls down to the Netherworld!"_

_ "The Netherworld?" Pearson gasped._

_ "Yes."_

_ "But, how did Bolten. . .? What am I here for?"_

_ Crimson Mefist smiled and said, "Bolten may not fully realize this, but he has sent you here to become an offering for the King of the Netherworld!"_

_ "What?"_

_ "Yes! Now, come with me!"_

_ Crimson Mefist was about to attack, when all of a sudden, a beam of crimson light shot down into the Netherworld._

_ "What?" he gasped._

_ The beam of light suddenly twisted and turned until it formed into the Mark of the Crimson Dragon's Tail._

_ "NO! Not the Crimson Dragon!" Mefist shouted in terror._

_ Pearson gasped as the beam of light moved over him. There was a flash, and his duel disk suddenly appeared on his arm._

_ Pearson's eyes widened, but then he gained a determined face. He drew a card and said, "I summon Blackwing- Steam the Invisibility Cloak!"_

_ The Blackwing appeared and created a Steam Token that rammed into Crimson Mefist._

_ Mefist gasped and coughed as the Steam cloud enveloped him. When it finally dissipated, Pearson was gone. Mefist smirked and said, "Hmmph! No matter. My master will soon have more souls than he will ever need once the Dark Signers and Earthbound Immortals begin their assault on New Domino City!"_

* * *

". . .So, that's my story, my friend," Pearson said, "The Crimson Dragon granted me the power to call forth the Blackwing Clan to aid me. Crow may have been destined to be the Signer, but it seems that I have proved worthy enough to be aided by the Crimson Dragon. Anyway, the Crimson Dragon showed me your battle with Exodia in a vision, so I knew to rally my forces to aid you."

"But, how were you able to survive here?" Black Winged Dragon asked.

"I am not sure..." Pearson said thoughtfully, "I suppose the Crimson Dragon has removed my need for food and water, as well as shielded me from discovery by the Earthbound Immortals in this section of the Netherworld."

"But what if they're able to track me! I could be putting you in grave danger!" Black Winged gasped as he painfully sat, still very weak with bleached wings.

Pearson stood up tall with determination and said, "Don't you see! With you here, this will be the day we escape!"

"But how! I have lost all my power! It's at flat ZERO right now!"

_**"Precisely."**_

The Earthbound Immortals were upon them!

Piscu the Hummingbird cackled and said, _**"Hahaha! It seems as if the Crimson Dragon's protection has worn off for some reason!"**_

Uru the Spider hit Piscu in the back and said, _**"Fool! The reason is obvious! This pathetic excuse for a Signer Dragon desecrates the Crimson Dragon's great power! And now, his former master will finally perish because of this!"**_

Crimson Mefist appeared and grinned. "Yes indeed, Uru! I am going to enjoy this!"

Black Winged dragged himself in front of Pearson and spread his wings.

"Run, my master. Once I am destroyed, that will be your chance to get away."

Pearson readied his duel disk as Sirocco the Dawn, Bora the Spear, and Armor Master readied for battle.

"No! We are done running," Pearson said. He then stepped out and shouted, "Now! Blackwing- Armor Master! Attack Uru!"

Armor Master flew toward the huge spider Earthbound Immortal. With a mighty screech, he planted a Wedge Counter right into one of Uru's many eyes.

_**"ARRRRGH! Wha- Wha- No! What's happening to me! My strength is leaving me!"**_

"My Wedge Counter has drained all of your power! Now you know how Black Winged Dragon feels!" Armor Master said.

_**"No. . .this can't be happening!"**_ the spider said as he slowly fell down from immense fatigue.

"Now, Sirocco the Dawn, destroy Uru!" Pearson said.

Sirocco flew towards Uru, and with his razor sharp claws, ripped his central body to shreds. Uru then exploded into a mass of dark mist.

"One down, six to go!" Pearson said, "Now, Sirocco, use your effect on Bora the Spear, and grant him the powers of all of you combined!"

Sirocco opened his wings, and energy flew out from Sirocco and Armor Master and into Bora.

"Now it's your turn Apu!" Pearson said.

_**"Fool! I am intangible! You cannot attack me!"**_

"True, but you can attack him!" Pearson said with a smirk, "I activate the Trap Cards Battle Mania and Taunt! The first makes you attack, and the second makes you attack Bora!"

The giant's eyes grew fiery red as he hypnotically reached out to the super powered Bora.

_**"Stop you fool! You'll be destroyed!" **_Rasca ordered.

Apu had no way of hearing him due to the Trap Cards' effects, so he continued his attack.

Bora, his spear blazing with power, shot forth, blasting right through Apu's hand and impaling his body, which then exploded.

_**"I don't believe this! How are we loosing?" **_Piscu the hummingbird shouted.

"Because I'm fighting in the name of the Crimson Dragon! I may not be a Signer, but the Crimson Dragon invested his power in me, and I'm going to use it to defeat you all!" Pearson declared.

"If only I had my power. . ." Black Winged moaned.

"It's okay, my friend, once these beasts are destroyed, we will escape, and you will regain you power! Now, it's time for you to be destroyed, Piscu! Go Armor Master!"

As Armor Master flew toward the hummingbird, Pearson said, "They both have equal attack points, but Armor Master's effect prevents him from being destroyed in battle!"

Piscu cried out in pain as Armor Master smashed right through where her heart would be. Eyes wide, the hummingbird's head slowly dipped. Then, she began to chuckle evilly.

_**"Heh-heh-heh! Fool! I may perish, but at least my destructive abilities will be put to good use! Destructive Wind!"**_

Piscu exploded violently, sending a wave of dark energy all over the area. Sirocco the Dawn, Bora the Spear, and Armor Master all cried out in pain as they were obliterated by the blast.

"Noooooo! Sirocco!" Black Winged Dragon roared in anguish. He then turned his head to see Pearson being blown back with 2400 points of damage from Piscu's effect. "Master!"

The four remaining Earthbound Immortals laughed at their success.

_**"Well, well, well! It seems as if she has shown her loyalty and usefulness. . . unlike others,"**_ Rasca the condor commented while looking Black Winged straight in the eye. Rasca then turned to Pearson and said,_** "Now, I shall make you nearly as weak as that pathetic excuse for a dragon over there! Power Of 1!"**_

Rasca then sent a mighty blast out of his mouth towards Pearson. Black Winged's eye's widened. _"I have to do something!" _ he thought, but no ideas came, _"I'm worth as much as my strength! I'm a zero! I couldn't save my master, and I've shamed the Crimson Dragon. I'm a failure, a zero. . ."_

Then, the answer came to him.

1 was greater than 0.

Black Winged jumped in front of Pearson and took the blast.

Rasca smirked and said, _**"Fine, we'll destroy you first. Then, we'll take care of-." **_Rasca suddenly stopped and gasped at what he saw.

The smoke cleared, and there hovered Black Winged Dragon, arms folded, and, most surprising of all,chuckling.

_**"What! Impossible! Your strength was at zero! I could easily defeat you with my attack!"**_

Black Winged stopped chuckling and said, "Yes you could, but that wasn't an attack. That was your special ability! Power Of 1 changes the victim's strength to 1, so, when I got hit by your ability, my strength was raised from zero to 1!"

_**"WHAT!"**_

"Yep! So now we both have 1 attack point, and that's enough for me to use my Damage Drain ability, and I do believe Battle Mania is still in effect."

Rasca's eyes turned red, and he blasted Black Winged. The dragon absorbed the attack, and his wings turned red.

_**"Gah! No!" **_the condor gasped.

"Damage Drain!" Black Winged Dragon shouted, and a beam of light shot at Rasca, draining him of all his strength.

_**"I don't believe this! I was so close!" **_Rasca moaned.

"And you know what happens next, right?" Black Winged said, "My attack points go back to _normal_!"

Black Winged Dragon raised his wings high into the air. His wings glowed fiery red. His black feathery hair blew in a mystical breeze. His eyes glew with power as he thrust his wings back as his full strength returned to him.

"Aha! You gotta love those 2800 attack points!" he said.

Crimson Mefist snarled and said, "You haven't heard the last of me!" and he vanished.

Black Winged Dragon roared as he sent Black Feather Counters flying like shrapnel.

_**"Ooh- ooh- auuugh! He's weakening us!" **_Cusillu the monkey hollered as all of the other Earthbound Immortals were struck by the Black Feather Counters.

"Now, to finish this!" Black Winged said, and then, he unleashed fiery blasts all around him.

The four remaining Earthbound Immortals screeched in pure pain as they were consumed by the avenging fire.

_**"Curse you, Black Winged Dragon!" **_were the last words of Wiraqocha Rasca, the condor.

When the fire subsided, all was quiet in the dark realm.

Pearson walked up beside the dragon and said, "Excellent my friend, excellent, and I am sure that in Crow's hands, you are in good hands."

Suddenly, the Crimson Dragon appeared in the black sky, and a portal opened up before them.

"Now that I have my powers back, the Crimson Dragon can guide us out of here," Black Winged said. He then turned to Pearson and said, "Master, you showed great courage in taking down those Earthbound Immortals alongside those great warriors of the Blackwing Clan. Helping you return to Earth is the least I can do. You are truly great. You could've been a Signer."

Pearson smiled and said, "Thank you, but that is Crow's destiny. Serve him well."

"Yes indeed."

And with that, both dragon and duelist entered the portal.


End file.
